Yunalesca Valcyne Fardi
Yunalesca Valcyne Fardi is the Elven Queen, one of the most powerful elves ever. Background A relic of the old Elven world in Faraam, Yunalesca survived the purge of the Elven race by using one of her abilities, 'Clone'. She woke up several years later, in 8834BA. Ever since, she have been walking around the lands, waiting for the perfect chance to make the elves return. During her new life, she used her powerful magics a few times and was 'killed' a few times, including being burned alive. She has used her ability 'Clone' a few more times, in 6676BA, in 4490BA, 3263BA, 1045BA and 396BA. This last clone of her had no memories, but these eventually returned, and now she plans to have an elven resurgence, as she discovered that a minor number of elves are alive, but lost in time. Most of her background is vague and she tells a different story each time, making it hard to pin up what really happened to her. Abilities Yunalesca is a massively powerful magic user and knows several powerful spells. Passive abilities *''Comprehend Languages'': Yunalesca can understand the literal meaning of any spoken language that she hears and any written language that she sees, but needs to touch the surface of which the words are written. *''Darkvision'': Yunalesca is able to touch a willing creature to grant it the ability to see in the dark. She herself already have it naturally and can enhance her own using this spell. *''Feign Death'': Yunalesca can touch a willing creature and put it into a cataleptic state that is indistinguishable from death, or do this to herself. *''Make it so: As the Queen of Elven people, she can grant a number of spells to others that aren't elves. She can give multiples of her known spells, although with a weak level of prowess or give one spell with same level of prowess from her. *Shapechange'': Yunalesca can assume the form of a different creature, complete with skills that the creature has, this new form can’t be a magical construct, undead, gods or god created beings. She has stored shapes of common animals and Caitlin Lancaster, Erica, Mekala, Alicia, Cinder and Clara. Active defensive abilities *''Clone'': Yunalesca can create an inert duplicate herself as a safeguard against death. This duplicate is formed inside a sealed vessel and grows to full size and maturity after 30 days. It remains inert and endures indefinitely, as long as its vessel remains undisturbed. At any time after the clone matures, if the original creature dies, its 'soul' transfers to the clone. The clone is physically identical to the original and has the same personality, memories, and abilities, but none of the original’s equipment. *''Creation'': Yunalesca pulls wisps of shadow material from the Shadowfell to create a nonliving object of matter within range: soft goods, rope, wood, or something similar. This can also used to create mineral objects such as stone, crystal, or metal. Due to her high level capabilities, she can create objects that are considered refined, like weapons. *''Invisibility'': A creature or object that she touches becomes invisible. Anything the target is wearing or carrying is invisible as long as it is on the target’s person. She can also use the spell on herself, but that blocks the usage on others. Active offensive abilities *''Fireball'': A bright streak flashes from Yunalesca's pointing finger to a point she chooses within range then blossoms with a low roar into an explosion of flame. **'Delayed Blast Fireball:' Similarly to Fireball, A bright streak flashes from Yunalesca's pointing finger, then condenses to linger at a chosen point within range as a glowing bead. When she wants or someone walks next to the bead, the bead blossoms with a low roar into an explosion of flame that spreads around corners. *''Hold Person'': Yunalesca chooses a humanoid that she can see within range and paralyze it. Notable Equipment Yunalesca carries a non-magical knife for close quarters. She calls it The Murder Knife. Gallery Yunalesca_Erika-disguise.png|Erika Faldi, one of her disguises. Yunalesca_Nakiri_Erina.png|Erina Nakiri, another of her disguises. Trivia * Her appearance is taken from Semiramis (Assassin of Red), from Fate/Apocrypha. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Purple Heart Category:Elf